Rotating electric machines used for driving vehicles, including inverters as their control circuits, have been required to have smaller sizes and to achieve higher output. In particular, permanent magnet-type rotating electric machines, which can generate large torques in low-speed rotation regions and can achieve high output also in high-speed rotation regions, have been desired. Therefore, as such permanent magnet-type rotating electric machines, embedded magnet-type rotating electric machines, which can adopt weak field systems during high-speed rotation and can utilize reluctance torques, have been mostly used. For example, Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,721 describes a structure of such an embedded magnet-type rotating electric machine.